My Founding Father
by almostgone19
Summary: When Kagome goes back to her time, she hears that 'he' is coming. Can the Inu crew help her defeat this leathal enemy? Sesshomaru to the rescue!
1. Chap One

Hello there! This is Crazyblade again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I'm back! Anyway...this is my Inuyasha fic. It is going to be cheesy, and annoying, and....what else was there? Um...OH YEAH!! Everyone's gonna be O.O.C.!!! Yay! Okay, maybe not that bad, but still pretty bad. Please read AND review! Even if it is a FLAME!!!!! I want a flame. Sorry I'm a pyro-_~!!! On with the CRAP-TACULAR story!  
  
"Stuff"=talking 'Stuff'=thinking -Stuff-=time or place change (Stuff)=my random comments and junk Stuff=emphasized junk while talking Stuff=emphasized stuff usually when yelling or trying to get a major point across Those are all of the things you might need to remember while reading (sorry!)   
  
A blinding azure light surrounded a nineteen-year-old woman who had jumped through an ancient well from Feudal Japan. She was just making her way home after a two-month trip searching for shards of the Shikon no Tama (or the jewel of four souls). 'That's strange, everyone is outside.' "Hey mom, what's up?" she asked casually, not knowing the horror her mother was going to inform her of.   
  
"Well, hun, um, he-he is", she took a deep breath. "He is coming in a few days for his...annual visit." her mother responded. She was a wreck, her eyes appeared deadly, but she wasn't angry, only tired. Kagome knew that she hadn't slept, bathed, or possibly even eaten since she heard the news. This has happened every year since Kagome was five (when Sota was born), he would come for them, try to force them into being his family, but every year they ran into hiding before he could capture them.   
  
"No, not now...what sucky timing...he's not coming soon is he?" she said with the air of someone annoyed by a pesky fly, but they knew that it was just her newly acquired attitude talking.   
  
"In just a few days."   
  
"Have you figured out a good place to hide?"   
  
"Not a good place. It can't fit us all."   
  
"What?! Um...well, I'll just go to the Feudal Era this time. That would work wouldn't it?" "No...only two of us will fit in the new safe-home."   
  
"Then Sota can come with me! He's wanted to go for so long anyway. Please mom?"   
  
"Alright...that does sound safer than finding another place. Sota, go grab your things; you will leave immediately with Kagome. And you have to swear that you will listen to her every command."   
  
"What?! Urg...fine. I'll listen to Kagome. How long do we have to stay this time?" he asked unevenly. Although he had always wanted to go with Kagome on her adventures, he hated this time of the year.   
  
"I-I'm not sure honey, just go pack your things so you can leave."   
  
Once Sota was gone, Kagome continued their conversation. "Mom, why don't we fight this time? I can kick some serious butt now! Please?" noticing that her mother was about to argue, she changed her tact. "I can't stand seeing you like this! You're a nervous wreck! You can barely string two words together, and it's all because of him!" (Yeah, now she's the hero)   
  
"Kagome! Now I am your mother...you do as I tell you. Go get your things. I got some extra Ramen for Inuyasha, take what ever else you need, I expect you to be gone in under an hour." the usual calm and light tone was gone, her face contorted in pain and anger (at him, not Kag!). Kagome had never seen her like this, even during this time of the year.   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"That was the end of that discussion!" her tone was final, but Kagome knew what she would have to do.   
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
It took Kagome a half-hour just to convince Sota that leaving his Play Station 2 at home would be okay, and that he would only need a couple games to play because Shippo would be there. 'I can tell that he doesn't want to go under these circumstances, but when would he get this chance again? Only next year!' she thought grudgingly.   
  
They were all packed, and ready to go. Standing in the doorway of the old well house (I'm surprised it's still intact), they hugged their mom and grandpa one last time before they left. "So, how long should we stay there?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, well, maybe a little over a week? That should be good. Okay?"   
  
"Okay then. Come on, Sota. Now all you have to do is hold my hand when you jump. 'Kay?"   
  
"All I have to do?! I can barely stick my hand out with all of this crap!" he complained playfully.   
  
"Hey, don't complain to me, you're the one who wanted to bring it all! Well, bye, guys!"   
  
"Bye Kagome, bye Sota."   
  
"Be safe you two." and for the first time today, grandpa spoke!!!   
  
"You too." Kagome called back to him as they began to jump.   
  
"Bye mom, bye grandpa!" and with those final words, Kagome and Sota jumped simultaneously into the well. Once again a beautiful, yet blinding blue light was seen, hopefully the last time for a week.   
  
*sniff* *sniff* "Hey, Kagome's back already. And she brought somebody with 'er."   
  
"Really? I wonder who it is...hopefully it's someone cool to play with!" all of a sudden the entire gang was running, eager to see who Kagome's new friend was.   
  
"Oh, hey everybody!" she started, waiting for everyone to arrive. 'Man, that's the second time today that a group of people came to meet me!' "Um, some of you know Sota, but for those of you who don't, this is Sota, my little brother."   
  
"I'm not little!"   
  
"You're five years younger than me!"   
  
"So?"  
  
"Anyway! These are my friends. That's Sango, you know Inuyasha ,Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You'll learn."   
  
"So, what did you all come over here for?"   
  
"Inuyasha said you had someone with you, we wanted to know who it was." Shippo said as he hopped onto her shoulder.   
  
"So, why are you back so sudden? And with a guest?" Sango asked, figuring someone had to.   
  
"Huh? Oh, well, you all know that he's wanted to-to come here...to come for a while now and I just-I just thought now was a good time." stumbling over her words as she tried to trick her friends, but hey, at least she wasn't lying, right?   
  
Sadly not one of them bought that crap, but they knew not to bug her about it, Kagome had a horrible temper.   
  
"Well, why don't we help you with all of this stuff you brought." soon everyone was helping them carry their belongings back to camp.   
  
"Hey, we're still going shard hunting right? You aren't gonna use him as a way to get out of that, right?" although he put his thoughts in the form of a question, she knew that he was actually telling her what to do.   
  
"Uh, Inuyasha, we know where all of the shards are. Koga has two, I have about seven and Naraku has the rest. Besides, my mom would kill us both if we brought Sota into harms way!"   
  
"Feh, fine. But once he's gone we're lookin' fer Naraku so I can kick his ass!"   
  
"Aww, too bad, Inuyasha, that won't be for at least a good week."   
  
"WHAT?!! What do you mean a week? That brat's stayin' here for that long?!!"   
  
"He is NOT a brat, and yes he is staying here for that long! Deal with it!" fuming and storming off, she almost tripped over a rock.   
  
"Wench. What's her problem anyway?" growled Inuyasha.   
  
"She doesn't have problems, you do." Sota informed the bewildered hanyou.   
  
"What's gotten into you, little man?" he asked.   
  
"ME?! I thought you were a good guy! You're actually just a jerk! Kagome was right! You just leave her alone." with eyes narrowed to mere slits, his last statement was no doubt a threat.   
  
"Wait a second...I'm-I'm not a jerk! You get back here runt! I'm gonna teach you a lesson."   
  
"Pervert!!" and so everything was going back to...well whatever the hell it was!   
  
Hey! Tell me if you think I should continue or not (I'm not sure right now). I have some cool ideas (like SESSHOMARU!!! O.K., he's not really mine T-T, but he would be in here), but my style of writing is strange, and it changes all the time (even in the middle of a single chapter sometimes). Let me know what you think...PLEASE!!! 


	2. Troubles With Men

Hello there!! New chapter up!! I am repeating the message that I don't mind flames, I probably deserve them! Just try to review, please? Oh, and I might accidentally use Japanese words (besides the names), if I do, just check the bottom for their meanings!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha! All I have are some GN's...No! Must get more Inu!!  
  
"...Thirty...Ready or not, here I come!!" came Kagome's declaration to finding them all; she, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Sota had been playing Hide-and-Go- Seek for almost an hour now. They had invited Inuyasha to play, but he said he wouldn't play some "stupid kids game".  
  
Shippo seemed to have an attachment to hiding in bushes, one time he even became one, but then Kagome found out and explained how that was seriously cheating. Miroku began sweating and breathing hard when Kagome neared the tree that he was in. He made to move to another branch, but she threw a rock at his foot, causing him to fall twenty feet. "Sorry, I was just checking for noises." She lied. "Hmph. Well next time you go 'checking for noises', let everyone in a giant tree know so they don't fall on their asses!" he scolded playfully.  
  
"Hey! She found Miroku again!" Sango called; and soon everyone was back in a circle.  
  
"Argh! Why do you always have to find Miroku first?! You should have come lookin' for me! I was hidden really good." Shippo said causing Sota to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Sota?" Kagome asked noticing the way Shippo was looking at Sota.  
  
"He...he was...he was hidden in...in my shirt, he thought that would mean..." realizing that his laughter was beginning to kill him (loss of air), he took in a deep breath. "sigh Okay...I'm okay, I'll stop laughing. Anyway, he thought that it meant that you'd find me first, making it impossible for him to go next. What a dope though, it's cool to have to find people! Right, Miroku?" he asked, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Miroku was trying to slip away unnoticed, and failing miserably.  
  
"Huh? Eh...heh...well, I was just going to see if Inuyasha wanted to change his mind." His audible gulp was enough to make Kagome glare.  
  
"Hey, I'll be 'it' this time. I mean, you do always go after Miroku, Kagome." Sota suggested, mostly to make sure that Kagome didn't kill anyone, he'd hate to have her complaining about the blood she got on her shirt.  
  
"Hmm...okay, that sounds good actually, cuz' I gotta get you back for finding me earlier! I challenge you, brother!! If you cannot find me within a half of an hour, you'll help me make dinner!! And...clean the dishes!!! HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?! Well, fine, but if I do find you in the time limit...you have to...never have any kids besides Shippo!!"  
  
"What?! I'm not agreeing to THAT!!!"  
  
"Hmm...well then you could...just never get married? How does that sound, you choose what one you want."  
  
"Sota!! Why don't you ant me to be with anyone?! I mean, it's not like...wait, you don't think that I'll end up like...Sota, can we talk alone for a sec.?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Sota we need to talk." The finality of her tone was unnerving to all those around.  
  
"Sure." Said Sota, as he stood, waiting to leave.  
  
"Let's talk in the woods, K?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said with a curt nod.  
  
After they left the group put their heads together, literally. "So, what are we gonna do? Just wait 'til they get back?" Sipppo asked when the others remained silent. "Well, hm...we could have one or two of us follow them, but if Kag found out, she'd be pissed." Sango then suggested. "Feh, I'm goin' to follow 'er alone! It's none of any a yer business what's up with her!" Inuyasha stated indignantly. "Oh, and how is it yours Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a smirk. "Uh...well, cuz' I told 'er Id protect 'er! And I have to go now to make sure that she's ok. So, bye!" and with those last words, Inuyasha was gone.  
  
Kag & Sota's conversation  
  
"So, why are we out here?"  
  
"You should know that, Sota. So...why do you get the feeling that I'll end up like mom?" she said, trying her best to word everything so he didn't feel like he was being attacked.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't you." He stated, as though it should have been obvious.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, how many guys out there are worth your time? You are definitely the coolest woman in the world! I mean, you actually care about people, but you can totally kick butt! You're smart, inventive, creative and very pretty. What do any guys out there have that you'd need?"  
  
"Well, love, Sota. I can't go through life alone."  
  
"That's a heck of a lot better than ruining your life with some pig-headed jerk! Some guy who won't give you the time of the frickin' day, but can order you around, and even scare you into hiding! Deprive them of a nice childhood just because you can! What kind of a man is that, huh?"  
  
"Sota, it's okay, calm down. Sota...not all men are jerks. I mean, look at you, you're a great guy who likes to look out for the people you love. There aren't many guys like you out there, ya know. Maybe I'll find some guy even you approve of. Is that okay? I can be with him if say that he's okay enough, but you have to be fair, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. But if I find out that you're with some guy and he's a total animal...I mean, you know, a jerk, then you can't be with him and I'll be pissed!"  
  
"Gotcha. I'm good with that. Let's go back...wait, I can sense-  
  
Inu  
  
"Where did Kagome go, I can barely even smell 'er. Man, she better not be in any danger!"  
  
He landed some thirty feet from where Kagome and Sota were, but they had started to move. Inuyasha decided to follow them, but he wasn't doing a great job at hiding himself. 'Hmm, Inuyasha must have already sensed her presence, he seems to be going to the same area.'  
  
"So...you have found me, reincarnation." Came the calm, deadly voice of the undead priestess.  
  
"Hn, yes, I have found you. I was wondering if you and I could have a word alone soon." Sota noticed that Kagome seemed to be ordering Kikyo, and he wasn't the only one.  
  
"What's goin' on here?!" Inuyasha's habit of being the center of attention erupted yet again.  
  
"Inuyasha...your new...friend here was just ordering me to, hm, speak with her. Although she must realize that she is not needed in this world, and she will find that she is not welcome to return to my presence after today, or I will kill her." She stated, speaking more to Kagome than to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad, Kikyo, because I will live out the rest of my life here if I have business." She said, putting on a false innocent voice.  
  
"We all know that your being here isn't natural, it wasn't supposed to occur." Everyone could see that Kikyo was losing her usual calm.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't supposed to happen, then why did it?" asked Kagome, pretending as if she didn't know what Kiyo would say.  
  
"You know as well as I that such a question could not be answered."  
  
"Really? Because it seems to me that you just answered it yourself by telling me that it wasn't supposed to happen. You must know more than the rest of us if you are able to make such an assumption. So?" Now Kikyo was starting to sweat, she only said those things because they used to be Kagome's weaknesses, but it seems that our beloved heroin has gained some confidence!  
  
Clearing her throat, she began quietly. "You misunderstand my words, reincarnation. I said only that you weren't supposed to be here, not that I understood the oddities of the universe."  
  
"Well, then you must have misunderstood me when I said that the two were one in the same. You see Kikyo, how would you be able to say that I wasn't supposed to be here if I am right now? How are you so powerful as to explain that there is no great plan thought up by the God(s) above us? You do believe in God, don't you Kikyo?" she asked, knowing that if Kikyo tried to skip out of this one she'd look stupider than ever.  
  
There was a long awkward silence; Kikyo was only glaring at Kagome, not daring to speak, Inuyasha's mouth was hanging wide open, Sota was glaring at kikyo, and Kagome had a giant smirk on her face. Crackle Crunch Suddenly, a young girl came into their sights. She was running away from a bear demon. "AHHHHHHHH! HELP!!! PLEASE!!! HEEEELLLLLPPP!!" Kagome and Inuyasha leapt forward to face the demon. He had the stench of old human blood thickly covering him, which caused Inuyasha to get slightly dizzy and sick. "What a great day! Three humans and a half-breed." 'Did he just say three humans? Shit, Kikyo left. This time I actually kinda wanted her around for a little bit. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to take out my anger on this idiot!' With that last thought, she leapt into the air and disappeared. The demon tried to smell her, but she had gone around him. "Hyaaa!" was the last thing he heard, she was too quick for him to react. Her left arm began to glow jade, her veins were popping out, and her eyes filled wit a blank determination. With lightning speed, she thrust her arm into the center of his back, ripping out his spinal cord. "Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong little girl?" Kagome asked as she gently landed.  
  
"Y-you just killed it."  
  
"I know, but he was being very bad. Are you okay"  
  
"Uh-huh. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome, that's Sota and that is Inuyasha. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Uh...Rin is-I mean, I am Rin. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. Hey, aren't you the girl who travels with Sesshomaru?" realization dawning on her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! He...he left and I got attacked."  
  
"So, do you know where he is?"  
  
"No. He told Jaken-sama to watch me, but he didn't want to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jaken-sama said he didn't like me, and then he left."  
  
"And that's when you were attacked?" Rin nodded vehemently.  
  
"Hmm, you can stay with us if you'd like, until Sesshomaru comes anyway."  
  
"Yay! Really? Can we play games and get flowers? Sesshomaru-sama will want flowers!"  
  
"I know a great place to get flowers! C'mon, follow me."  
  
"Wait just a second! You're gonna let Sesshomaru's brat go around with us?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well, of course. I mean, it's not like we're actually going anywhere, right Inuyasha?" her stern glare returned as she spoke.  
  
"So what! Sesshomaru will come lookin' fer the girl, then probably try to kill us for my Tetsuiga (sp?)!!"  
  
"No! I'll tell Sesshomaru-sama not to kill you, I'll tell him what you did for me. He'll be very happy!" Just the thought of Sesshomaru being happy made both Kagome and Inuyasha snigger.  
  
"She does have a point, Inuyasha. He would be very pleased with us for protecting Rin. Oh, come on!" she added after seeing the look on his face.  
  
"I think that we should do it! I mean, Kagome could kick this Sessho guys butt anyway, right?"  
  
"Uh...heh, heh...Sota, he could probably kill me in like two seconds."  
  
"Now you're just being modest. I mean, you said that Inuyasha can beat him right." Seeing her nod he continued. "So, if you could crush Inu, why can't you stand a chance against Sessho?"  
  
"Hmm, good point, but remember what I taught you about fighting styles? Sesshomaru could beat me because of his style." 'Not to mention his looks could kill me-WHAT?!! No!! Bad thoughts!! Okay, so he is good looking, but he's even more arrogant than Inuyasha!'  
  
"It looks like she's struggling within herself." Inuyasha commented in a low whisper to Sota.  
  
"Hmm...Oh, hey! What are we still doing here? We should get going! grumble Uh-heh, looks like I'm hungry. I should make some food. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great!" Yay!" "Ramen?"  
  
"No Ramen, but we can have Chicken fried rice. Does that sound good enough, Inu?"  
  
"Hmm, okay, but I want Ramen for lunch tomorrow!"  
  
Okay, sucky endings for my chapters will occur, but the rest is good right? Oh, Sama (the thing that Rin placed on the end of Jaken and Sesshomaru's names) is a respect thing. If someone is your MAJOR superior or you REALLY look up to him or her, you say that at the end of his or her name. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue!! Sess will appear in the next chapter. THIS IS A SESS/KAG FIC!!! 


	3. Orders

Hello there!!! Yep, I'm back with another chapter!!!! Sesshomaru is coming in this one! He might be a bit out of character, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway...  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Ohhhhh, I love your cooking Kagome!" Sango drooled and sat down next to Miroku and Inuyasha for dinner. Immediately after the other half of their group arrived "home", Kagome had begun making her famous Chicken Fried Rice, the most delicious meal she could cook in either time period.  
  
"Thanks Sango." she said, blushing furiously. Kagome had always loved to cook for her friends; they all seemed to enjoy her meals.  
  
"Um-Kagome-sama, what is this stuff?" Rin whispered.  
  
"Oh, Rin, you don't have to call me that. My names just Kagome."  
  
"But, Sesshomaru-sama said that I had to say that to everybody I respect."  
  
"Well, okay then. But, how come you don't what this is? Doesn't Sesshomaru feed you?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"It's Sesshomaru-sama! And of course he feeds me, but nothing that looks like this." Rin continued eyeing her food warily.  
  
"Okay...well, this is my specialty. I call it Chicken Fried Rice. Basically, it has chicken (obviously), fried rice (woo, that was a surprise), and some fried green vegetables. I have my own sauces, spices and herbs and junk added, too. Why don't you just try it and see if you like it, okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Rin gulped quite audibly as everyone began to watch her take up her chopsticks. The die-sized cube of chicken reached her mouth, and after a few moments she allowed it access. Chewing followed for a short while, until...she giggled. "This is real good!" she exclaimed and shoveled more chicken into her mouth.  
  
"Hmm. Oh! Hey, um, by the way, this is Rin. Rin these are my friends Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, my brother Sota, and my son Shippo. You can stay with us until Sesshomaru comes for you."  
  
"When will he come?" she asked in an instant, not even bothering to correct Kagome for saying Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know that he'll probably be here soon enough." She said firmly, with an all-knowing look in her eye.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Her face was melancholy, but once she picked up her chopsticks her thoughts of sadness disappeared.  
  
"Wait a second! You mean to tell me that she's Seshomaru's brat?! And he's gonna come here for 'er!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, finally catching on about Rin.  
  
"Sit." Kagome said, sending Inuyasha into the floor of Keade's hut. Rin gawked at him and Kagome, while the others just continued eating.  
  
"Kagome-sama, what did you do to that mean guy?"  
  
"I have a power over him and every time I say sit, he falls to the ground." Smirking as Inuyasha was once again slammed to the floor.  
  
"You BI-  
  
"SIT!!!!!!" se screamed at the top of her lungs, making sure that Rin wouldn't hear such profanity.  
  
"I don't like him, Kagome-sama."  
  
"I don't think any of us does." She said sadly.  
  
"Really? You mean that you don't like him? And you think my sister is cool?" Sota asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome's eyebrow rose slightly at his questions, otherwise her face was a stoic mask. Even her usual lively eyes were somewhat cold and emotionless and beginning to scare every adult at the table.  
  
"Do you want to play some games later?" he asked, obviously cheered up about something.  
  
"Yeah!" she exclaimed, nodding her head vehemently as she spoke.  
  
When they had finished eating, Kagome and Sango cleaned the dishes, Sota, Shippo, and Rin were back to playing, and Miroku and Inuyasha went off alone to talk.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. What do you think of Sesshomaru coming here?" Miroku drawled, wanting to make sure he had enough time to cover his ears, but when Inuyasha just sat there, not speaking or moving Miroku was truly afraid.  
  
"Hmm...well, I'm wondering why he hasn't already arrived actually." He said finally.  
  
"Yes, that is to be thought about, however...the absence of fear in Lady Kagome is also to be wondered about."  
  
"What do you mean? She knows I'm here to protect 'er, why should she be afraid of anything?" he asked, his voice rising with every syllable.  
  
"Well, she was always afraid before, was she not?" taking Inuyasha's nod as a sign to continue he spoke his thoughts fully. "Well...what if Lady Kagome is not worried about the arrival of Sesshomaru, but actually planning upon it?"  
  
"Why would she plan on him comin' here? Do you think she wants to fight him or somethin'?" as he spoke, Inuyasha rose from the ground in an attempt to go ask her himself, but was held back. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"I don't believe that is her purpose. She may be trying to speak with him."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"She must have her reasons, Inuyasha. We should just sit back a wait until Sesshomaru truly does arrive."  
  
"Feh, do whatever you want. I ain't leavin'her alone 'til he leaves." Growling, Inuyasha went back to Keade's hut.  
  
Later  
  
"So, is everyone ready for bed?" Kagome asked yet again. Shippo wanted to sleep near Kagome and Rin, but then also Sota so they had to rearrange themselves, then they remembered that they hadn't brushed their teeth (more like Kagome remembered) so Kagome had to show Rin how to use a toothbrush and toothpaste, then Miroku was groping Sango again, then he accidentally grabbed Kagome-because she switched with Sango-and everyone began to beat him to death, then finally, Keade came home and nearly stepped on all of them, which made Kagome change her mind about sleeping on the floor. Now they were all in the bed together (Inuyasha included).  
  
"Yes" they all said simultaneously.  
  
Kagome's dream junk  
  
"Inuyasha...what's going on?" through the heavy fog Kagome could only see Inuyasha and another figure. They were shaking hands, and Inuyasha was smirking about something.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Inuyasha. Then Kagome will be mine to control." The other man said in a deep, throaty voice. He then came from the shadows of the mist and looked straight at Kagome. "Here's my little girl now. Come here Kagome." His tone was commanding, and for some reason, she did as he said. Her body gliding towards he and Inuyasha unwillingly, but she couldn't stop.  
  
"No...f-father...Inuyasha, why did you help him?" her struggles to break free were proven futile, she was now face to face with the man she loathes most fiercely. All throughout her life she would not give in, until now, she was helpless.  
  
"Feh, yer his now. See ya, wench. Now that I got the shards from yer dad, I don't need you."  
  
"NO!! I will never be his!"  
  
"It's too late to run now, I already have your mother and bother. You don't wish them pain, do you?"  
  
"Urg, mom, Sota...I'll stay."  
  
End dream  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, shaking; she stood and went outside to get some air. Suddenly every bit of fear and anger drifted away, until all she felt was the cool wind of the night.  
  
"So, couldn't sleep, eh?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind her.  
  
"Shhh. Sota wakes easily." She whispered and smiled warmly to her old friend. "So, you couldn't sleep either, huh?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Feh, what do I need with sleep?" arrogance once again dominating the hanyou's growl. (Sp?)  
  
"Everyone needs some down time. But, I guess, you being a demon and all, you probably don't as much sleep." Her lean figure rested against the side of Keade's old hut, while Inuyasha sat Indian style.  
  
"I'm only a half demon. That reminds me, why aren't you worried about Sesshomaru coming? You know he's powerful and all." Tactless as usual, he already went back on his words to Miroku.  
  
"Why should I be worried?" she said defiantly as she stood.  
  
"I just told you!"  
  
"Shhh! I don't care, besides, why would he hurt someone who saved Rin?" Not bothering to say anymore than necessary, she returned to the bed.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Uhhh...yawn man, I am sooo tired."  
  
"Hmmm...me too. Are you gonna make breakfast today?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah." Kagome replied nervously, she knew that everyone hated Sango's cooking.  
  
"Okay then. Uh-PERVERT!!!" SMACK Miroku's pale face now held Sango's hand print in a violent shade of red.  
  
"But Sango my dear, I was only trying to help you up." Sango obviously didn't buy that one though, as she began to chase Miroku around outside.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Uhh, where am I?" Rin asked worried. She shook her head around dangerously, searching for a familiar face. Finally, she noticed Shippo lying next to her in the bed. "Kagome-sama!!" she exclaimed as her gaze met her new protector.  
  
"Hey there! Did you sleep well?" she asked warmly.  
  
"Uh-huh! Where's Sota? He said we'd play games today."  
  
'Well, I guess she's a morning person!' Kagome thought while Rin ran up to her and began bouncing around the room. "Sota is...I'm not sure...oh! He went out for a walk; he's on his way back right now. He'll probably be here in a little bit."  
  
"Momma?" Shippo said groggily.  
  
"Over here Shippo. I'll be outside if you need me, okay?" taking his nod as a sign of approval, she walked calmly towards Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Wait!!!! Kagome-sama!!!!" Rin called.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah!!!! I can pick pretty flowers for you and Sesshomaru-sama!!!" she said excitedly. They walked until they were at the sacred well. Kagome thought that she could use this time to go through and check to see if he was still there, but now that Rin was tagging along she'd have to wait.  
  
"What kind do you like?" Rin asked upon seeing the many beautiful flowers.  
  
"Hmm...Lilies I guess."  
  
"What is that one?"  
  
"Uh...just get the one you think looks the prettiest!! Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Rin ran around frantically, searching for the perfect flower for Kagome.  
  
"So," a firm voice came from behind Kagome. "You decided to kidnap my daughter?"  
  
Slowly turning around Kagome saw Sesshomaru, his gaze was not on her, but on Rin. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that giving someone a place to stay and a hot meal meant kidnapping them."  
  
Finally his turned his head to glare directly at her. He suddenly vanished and reappeared a foot from Kagome. "Do not play games with me wench." he spat.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!" Rin yelled and began to run towards him when Kagome extended her arm and blocked her path.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, human!"  
  
"I am a human, but my name is Kagome." She stated firmly.  
  
"This Sesshomaru does not care what your name is, give me my daughter, wench, or else!" he barked. "Get over here, Rin."  
  
"Do not order her around!" Kagome yelled, regaining the demon lord's attention.  
  
"Listen carefully, miko, you don't control me. I control you! She is my daughter, and you will let her come freely to me!!" Now he was beginning to lose his patience with her. His eyes matched hers as they narrowed to mere slits, both had their jaws clenched, and were almost growling in rage.  
  
"She is not some lowly servant that you think you own...she is a human being, just as you are a demon. That fact does not make her any weaker than you, or any other being in this universe, and you will respect her!" Kagome spat just as angrily.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll listen to some-thing like you? You are nothing. Now, Rin, get over here!" SMACK Sesshomaru stumbled backwards as an intense crimson handprint was placed on his beautiful face. "What-  
  
"She is no servant to anyone," Kagome said in a deadly tone barely above a whisper as Sesshomaru bowed his head so that his eyes were hidden within his gorgeous silver hair. "No child of any race of being should have to endure the treatment you provide. Every child deserves more than you seem able to offer, and I will not allow you to care for Rin if you cannot demonstrate your ability as a father. Now, Sesshomaru, unless you can provide-  
  
"I...I am...so-sorry."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked in you...ever...forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked, an evident smirk playing on his thin lips.  
  
"You-you don't even mean that do you?!" She screamed.  
  
"What is this you are accusing me of now, wench?"  
  
"Ugh, you don't even mean that you're sorry, do you? You have to say it with feeling!! Come on Sesshomaru-sama. Please?" She put on her best puppy- dog pout.  
  
"Fine. I do mean it now."  
  
"Hey!" He flinched slightly at her high-pitched screeching. "You should say it properly. Do you even understand what I'm asking of you?" She asked as she saw his eyebrow raise a fraction.  
  
"I do understand English, woman." Again Sesshomaru was growing tired of Kagome's antics.  
  
Sigh "I meant that you understood that you were...well, that you were...wrong, and have to apologize properly for it." Kagome stared at him warily.  
  
"Hmm. Yes." His gaze now transfixed on the ground before Kagome. 'How can I let myself act in such a manner? She is controlling me somehow! Urgh, I must stop this.'  
  
"Well...man, you're even cooler than I thought!"  
  
"I just apologized for my actions towards Rin, and yet you still consider me to be cold?"  
  
"Huh? No! That's not what I was saying!" she said waving her arms in front of her face. "Well, uh, where I come from, we say someone is 'cool' if we think they did something great or if we, uh, respect them."  
  
"Hmm." He looked as though he would believe anything odd that she would say at this point. "Very well. Rin, will you come here?"  
  
"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"I-um, c-could we stay-stay here for a little bit, just so I can say bye?" she whispered, rushing to finish before he could reject her.  
  
"Hmm." He frowned, knowing that this "goodbye" would take up much time. " We should go, your friends are coming just now."  
  
"But-please Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Rin...once Inuyasha sees me he will want to fight. And obviously your new- ahem- friend here will not like that very much."  
  
"I can hold him off." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Really, can you now?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I can. And I'll tell the others not to attack."  
  
His thoughts appeared to be rushed; his eyes were continuously darting back and forth between Kagome, Rin and the Village area. "Fine, but I will not allow you to interfere if any of them do attack."  
  
"Please...I ask that you don't attack my friends. Please Sesshomaru-sama?" She looked innocently into his amber eyes, pleading for him to let them live.  
  
"I...will not harm your friends...unless-  
  
"Yes! Thanks so much!!! I'll make sure that they don't attack, if they do, you can fight back accordingly. By that I mean Inuyasha."  
  
'So, it seems that this young miko has taken a liking to me. Hmm, such ignorance in humans. I could kill her soundlessly.'  
  
"MOM!!!!" Shippo yelled and dove for Kagome. She had barely turned around and he had already grabbed hold of her neck.  
  
"Hey, hun." She said, her warm smile returning.  
  
"Hi Shippo! Oh, Uncle Sota!"  
  
"UNCLE?!!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru covered his ears and arched his eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Sota asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, Rin, he's not your uncle!"  
  
"Huh? Why not? He said he was." Rin said.  
  
"Well, he just isn't your uncle, okay? Don't ever call him that again, okay?!"  
  
"Why are you yelling at my child?" Sesshomaru coldly spat as he clenched his clawed hands around Kagome's slender neck.  
  
Okay, sorry to end it like this, but I really have NO time right now!!! I also won't be updating for a few weeks, unless I can find a computer that can put these up(the one at my house doesn't), because we have break, I'm not sure how long it will take me. I'm REALLY VERY SORRY to anyone who actually cares. Thanks for reading though, and please try to review. If you leave your e-mail address I can respond to your review, but otherwise I'm too lazy to remember to put them at the end/beginning of a chapter. Thanks again for checking out my fic!! 


	4. Bunny Kisses

Hello there!!!! I'm finally back!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, sorry if you were waiting for this chapter, I couldn't get back onto a computer that can create web pages until the end of last week, and then I lost the chapter info I had written down. But hey, I have good news too!!! I realized (with the help of a couple good buddies) that the last chapter was _REALLY_ sucky, so I re-wrote the ending, and I have my special buddy to help me write this chapter. Hopefully the style won't change too much…here it goes…

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Inuyasha (or affiliated characters), Nike, Bugs Bunny/Warner Bros. Productions and/or rights to make money off of the ideas…though; I don't think I make any money with _my_ writing skills.

"Why are you yelling at my child?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone none like his usually playful, condescending voice.

"Let…me…go…" Was all that Kagome could manage to say before Sesshomaru's clawed hand tightened around her slender neck.

"Why were-

"Sesshomaru!!! You bastard-let go of Kagome!!! Now!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, landing painfully hard on the solid earth after practically flying through the trees to save Kagome.

"No…_sit_." She said, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't listen to reason. The demon lord on the other hand…

Slowly Sesshomaru's grip loosened, until he fully released her. After seeing what she had done to Inuyasha, he would let her speak. "Why?"

She tried to answer him as quickly as possible, not wanting his hand to find itself near her neck (or any part of her for that matter) any time soon. "Him being her…her uncle…means you…and I…together." Seeing the elegantly confused look on his face, she decided to explain. "He's my brother. She's your daughter. If we were together, he'd be her uncle. What don't you understand?" she asked wearily, as she continued to see Sesshomaru's face contorted in confusion.

"_Together_?" He sounded out like a child.

"Yeah-oh, like…mated…you know, heh…" She couldn't help but blush crimson as she explained the future slang 'together'.

The authoritative demon lord had unexpectedly turned a tad scarlet himself, obviously flustered at the notion that he would be with such a 'lowly creature'. 'How dare she…oh, and Rin as well! I would never dream of mating with such a repulsive, fowl being.' He thought vehemently. When he finally regained his composure, the color of his face had left, and his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I…would…never-

"Duh! Neither would I, that's why I yelled at Rin. You're just better at hiding emotions." She stated plainly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Hn. I do not have emotions, I am a demon." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? What about Shippo? He's a demon, and has feelings."

"He is a mere child."

"Ahhh, but what about Koga?"

"Koga? That wolf?"

"Sit!!!! What do you mean?" She asked innocently, as though she hadn't just sent a half-demon plummeting to the ground.

"How?"

"I say the 's' word and he falls. It's because of the rosary around his neck, and only I can take it off. But what did you mean about Koga?"

"Hmph. He's a wolf, they all have feelings."

"Arg! Well, what about your dad?"

"What about him?" he asked coldly.

"Excuse me." Kagome said apologetically, finding her Nike's very interesting right now. She tilted her head to the side and began to walk away.

"What the heck just happened?" Sango asked Miroku and Shippo.

"Kagome…wait…Sessho…maru." Inuyasha said, still fighting the last 'sit'.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hm? I…I will leave you alone now. And so will my friends." She looked pointedly at them as she spoke.

"NO!!!!!"

"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! You leave him alone, or I'll give him permission to kill you!" They all stared, shocked at Kagome's choice of words.

"Give me permission?"

"Ah, uh, well, you said that you wouldn't fight them unless I said you could. You did say that right? I'm not imagining things, right? Heh…yeah…so…" Kagome frantically searched for an exit, scratching her head innocently.

"Hm. Woman, I-

"Do you think you could stop calling me 'woman'? It kinda pisses me off. Thanks!!"

"Then, what do you suggest I call you, oh great ruler?" The taiyoukai said mockingly.

"Funny. Very funny. My name is Kagome, if you'd be considerate enough to say it, Mr. Sesshomaru-sama."

"Considerate?" He asked sardonically, ignoring the 'Mister' remark.

"What, you'd rather I think that you're 'nice'? Hm?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Now who is telling jokes?" said Sesshomaru seriously.

"Alright, if you two've had enough fun playing mind games with each other, I'd like ta know what the hell yer doin' here!" Inuyasha demanded from his elder half brother.

"You couldn't guess? I'm staying to visit you and your human friends."

"Good, then you will allow your human friend to stay and play as well?"

"I-sigh-I did not say anything about playing." Sesshomaru started, knowing she had him cornered.

"Well, part of Rin's visit can be playing then." As she stared meaningfully into his amber eyes, he gave a curt nod.

"Yes!!! Rin gets to stay!!!!" Sota shouted.

"What is going on here?" A confused Sango asked Miroku.

"No idea." Shippo replied.

"Hmm…" Kagome thought for a moment, then she stood up on the tips of her toes, and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?" a very startled and embarrassed Sesshomaru shouted as he stepped away from the 'crazy' miko.

"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly.

"What?" She asked. "I just gave him a Bugs Bunny kiss."

"Yeah, no big deal. What, the great and powerful demon can't handle an enemy like my big sister?" Sota taunted.

sigh "Okay, a Bugs Bunny kiss is when someone-me-gives their enemy-you-a kiss on the cheek to let them know that they-I-will do anything I can to piss you off. Got it?"

"Hm." Sesshomaru responded.

"No. Why do you have to kiss 'im to show that you hate 'im?"

"Well at least I didn't do what the real Bugs Bunny does, and kiss him on the lips! I think he might have killed me for that one, even if I was just trying to say that we're still enemies." She added sheepishly.

"Too scared, wench?"

"What did I say about calling me that?!"

"Whether you're a wench or not does not stop you from being a wimp." 'See how she likes being humiliated.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Arg! Well what about you?! You wouldn't kiss me, so does that make you a chicken?!"

"Chicken?" he asked, lost.

"Scared." Said the young miko.

"Hm. Fine." He said with a smirk.

"What do you-

Sesshomaru appeared abruptly in front of Kagome, quickly moving his body towards hers, and then lowering his head to plant a swift kiss on hr lips. "Hm. Now, I am no 'chicken', but what of you?" The smirk on his face grew, his eyes dancing playfully.

"Well, does this mean that you no longer hate we humans Seshomaru?" Sango interjected; saving her best friend from serious humiliation was becoming her job.

"What business is that of yours, wench?"

"If you can't be respectful of others, we won't be respectful of you." Kagome said, glaring at the great demon lord with defiance.

"Respectful? You expect there to be an agreement between us?"

"I'll fix your arm. But only, if you are respectful to my friends and I…do we have a deal?"

Okay!! Sorry that this chapter is short, and it took a LONG time to get up, but I wanted to end it here! I hope that I can post the next chapter soon, if I don't, it means that I'm writing multiple chapters (I'm going to be cut off again!!!! For about three weeks=[!!). And if you like my ideas, or my style (even if I do usually write these in like ten minutes, so I skip stuff) look out for my Harry Potter fic, coming soon-NO IDEA WHAT IT WILL BE CALLED!!!!!!! I'll try to tell you in the next chapter. Please review, or I change the pairings to Kagome and Myoga, and Sesshomaru and Kirara!!!!! Okay, I won't, but I could…….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahem Thank you!!


End file.
